Memories of Me
by Emy Bellerose
Summary: After Ginny gets attacked during the final battle, the only thing she can remember is the haunting memory of a dark-haired boy named Tom. So on the spur of the moment, she goes on a trip down memory lane, but ends up landing 50 years too far back. GW/TR
1. Main Squeeze

"I can't stay here any longer," I vented for the umpteenth time. "I'm in here hiding while my family, my friends, everyone I love is out there fighting." I started pacing, my red hair swishing wildly when I turned to walk the other direction. "That's it! I'm going out there!" I announced heading towards the exit.

"Ginny," a dreamy voice called, "resist the nargles!" I ignored my friend Luna and rushed into battle.

Fred and George were fighting two masked Death Eaters. "Having fun, George?"

"Of course, Fred," George replied firing a spell at the Death Eater closest to him. The bad guy dropped to the ground, and after a stunning spell from Fred, his friend joined him on the castle floor.

The twins grinned at each other and turned towards me. "Ginny!" Fred yelled, while George said, "you should have stayed out of the battle."

"I couldn't, especially, not with all of you on the front lines." Fred and George shook their heads knowingly.

"Be careful," George called while he ran looking for anyone who needed help.

"We love you," Fred said catching up with his look-a-like.

I smiled after them, and began the descent towards the Great Hall. A screaming filled my ears, and I rushed towards the sound. My small frame crashed into a solid barrier. I fell backwards onto my butt and realized the blockade was a burly Death Eater. He had been Crucio-ing someone, but my interruption made him lose his concentration. "Why you!" He snarled at me, turning away from his victim. I pulled out my wand and sent a spell his way. With amazing agility, he sidestepped the spell, "_Petrificus Totalus_." I fell to the ground stiff as a board. "Now, to have a little fun," he said nastily. "_Crucio_!"

Instant pain spread throughout my body, white hot searing pain. I felt the need to scream, to cry, to do something that might stop the pain, but I couldn't move. I couldn't even blink.

A sickening smile spread across the Death Eater's face, "Oh, did you want to say something?" He lifted the charm and a yell of pain escaped my lips. "Music to my ears," the man laughed horribly. He lifted the curse, and I said some words that would have made my mother wash my mouth out with soap. "What a dirty, dirty mouth you have! What would your mother say? _Crucio_!" Screams ripped out of my throat, and after what seemed like hours, he lifted the spell again, "still conscious down there?" I whimpered, "Good, I wouldn't want you leaving the party early."

I heard a quiet muttering, and I faced the Death Eater's previous victim. I stared at the familiar face and slowly my mind reminded me it was Cho Chang. She was in Ravenclaw and had dated Harry. My thoughts paused for a second and I felt my self losing awareness. No, I needed to focus. I focused on my previous thought pattern: Cho, Ravenclaw, and Harry. He's the Boy-Who-Lived; the Boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. No, not He-Who-Must-Be-Named, Voldemort. Harry beat Voldemort. Harry's the love of my life. "Harry…"

"I knew I had seen you somewhere before. You're Harry the Boy-Who-_Just_-Will-Not-Die Potter's main squeeze."

I needed to come up with a plan if I was ever going to get Cho and me out of here. "Main squeeze, isn't that a little outdated?" I asked condescendingly. Maybe, insulting him wasn't the best idea, but it was all I could come up with off the top of my head. "And, yes, I'm Harry Potter's _main squeeze_."

"Don't talk to me like that, girl." The Death Eater hauled me up to my feet and slapped me across the face.

"What, did you get tired of hiding behind your wand?" I looked down at Cho. She was shifting and I could tell she was regaining consciousness. I needed to keep his attention on me. "In case you didn't get the memo, my name is Ginny." I said to him as though I was talking to a three-year-old. Cho was now on her hands and knees.

The Death Eater smacked me again and I fell to the ground. It took all the strength I had to look up at my attacker, and for good measure, I spat at him.

"Insolent, girl, you'll pay for that!" He pointed his wand at me, and I noticed Cho standing up. She grabbed her wand and faced the man in the black robes. "_Avada_ _Kedavra_," I saw a green light. "_Stupefy_," a feminine voice yell, and I felt two sets of magic hit my body. "No, Ginny!" I heard Cho say and everything went black.

I'm cold, I'm laying on something hard, and I fill like I have been hit by a bus. Groggily, I opened my eyes. Everything was a disaster: walls were crumbled down, fabric was ripped and laying in strips, and… a tied up man was propped up against a still intact wall. What happened? I slowly got up and let my feet take me where they wanted.

I ended up facing a humongous door. Voices were coming from inside the closed room, so I walked in, and suddenly, the noise stopped. Everyone turned and looked at me. Within seconds, I was caught up in a group hug.

"Why did you join the fight?" An older man asked. His red hair was slightly balding.

"Ginny, I'm so glad your okay." A younger red-headed man told me.

"We thought we had lost you, like we lost…" An older woman started tearfully.

"Fred," a tall, gangly, red-headed young man finished in a monotone voice.

"Fred?" I questioned. All of the red-heads, except for the last one who spoke, stepped back and looked at me sadly. "What happened?" None of them answered.

I was wrapped into another hug; this time by a bushy-haired brunette, "Oh, Ginny!" She let me go and pushed me towards a black-haired boy.

"Ginny." The young man pulled me closer to his chest and kissed me soundly on the lips.

"What the _bloody_ hell?" I screamed, wrenching myself from the black-haired young man's embrace, and I slapped him. "What do you think your doing? Who said you could kiss me?" I looked around and noticed the people in the room were staring at me, "What's going on? What happened?" Frustration was evident in my voice.

"Ginny?" he asked confused.

I felt like ripping out my hair, "Who are you and why do you keep calling me Ginny?!"


	2. Do I know a Tom?

"Can you tell me your name?" A young man, who I had been told was a healer-in-training, asked. I had been taken to St. Mungo's after my "mental breakdown", as the healers had called it, and over fifteen healers had asked me the same question.

"Um…let me think…NO!!" I said exasperatedly. "I didn't know it the first sixteen thousand times you asked me, and I'm not going to know it now."

"Okay, can you remember anything?" The man tried again. Dark blurry images and faint voices invaded my mind. I sighed, "Nothing definite. Just whispers and dark shapes."

"Can you understand the whispers?" I nodded, "What are they saying?"

I paused before repeating what I could hear, "resist the nargles, we love you, music to my ears, and Ginny."

"Are they all same voice?" The healer-in-training asked.

I shook my head negative. "They are all different."

"What can you tell me about the voices?"

"The first one is a girl and she kind of talks as though she is in a trance. The second voice is guy. His voice his really familiar, but I can't place him. The third voice is a man, and he sounds menacing." I had a sudden flash of a black diary and a dark-haired young man. The look on the young man's face gave me chills. I shook my head trying to get rid of the man's face. "Um…the last voice is a girl, and she's calling for someone."

"Who do you think the last girl is calling?"

"Someone named Ginny, I'd assume." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Do you know anyone named Ginny?" The healer-in-training asked, watching me carefully.

"I don't know anybody's name." I paused and unclear voice inside my head said Tom. "Do I know someone named Tom?" I asked.

He looked at me confusedly, "Do you?"

The dark-haired young man's face filled my mind again, but I knew I had never seen him before. "No, I guess not."

"Okay," he gave me another weird look, "I'm going to go get the head healer." The healer-in-training left the room and I followed him to the door. I saw him talking to an older woman dressed in a healer's uniform. "She told me she saw blurry images and heard faint voices." The woman standing with him nodded and said something I couldn't hear. "Then, she asked me if she knew someone named Tom." The head healer, who I assumed was the older woman, started walking towards my room. "Does she know someone named Tom?" She asked. "Not that I know of, and none of her family or friends are named Tom." He replied. "Alright, I'll go talk to her."

I hurried back into my room and sat on my bed trying to look as though I hadn't been eavesdropping. "Hello, I'm Healer Janelle," she said introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm…" It seemed as though I was going to say something, but my name just wouldn't come to me. "I'm someone."

Healer Janelle gave me a kind smile, "I can safely assume you are tired of people asking your name?" I nodded gratefully. "Well, dear, your birth certificate says your name is Ginerva and, from what I have been told, your friends call you Ginny."

"Um, Healer Janelle, will I ever get my memory back?"

"I don't know. Some people just wake up one day and remember. Others' memories are triggered by words, people, and places. Unfortunately, a good portion of memory loss victims never regain their memories." My hopeful face fell quickly. "I'm sure that won't happen to you. You'll get your memory back, Ginny."

"Hmm…Ginny," the name seemed to fit.

After another hour or so, my family was allowed in to see me.

"Ginny," several voices said happily.

"Hi," I replied uncertainly.

I heard whispering about me not being able to remember anything. The older lady from earlier sat down in the chair next to my bed, "I'm Molly and I'm your mom." I nodded not knowing what to say. "I'm your father, Arthur," the older man told me. The people in my room took the time to introduce themselves: Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Ron.

I felt like something was missing, "I'm sorry for asking, but who is Fred?" The group of people in my room looked down sadly. "I shouldn't have asked." I tried to sink into my bed and disappear.

The man named George answered, "He was my twin."

_I pictured two boys, who looked exactly alike, "Shh…we're planning a prank Ginny," one said. "If you keep talking, we're going to get caught." The other said._

"Pranks?" George looked up at me surprised. The sight of the boys disappeared and I glanced at George, "I'm sorry for asking; I shouldn't have brought it up."

His eyes clouded over, but he didn't lose the startled look. "You needed to know. I'm going to go for a walk." George didn't even wait for a response, he just left.

Ron, I think that was what he said his name was, asked me if I would like to see Hermione and Harry. Neither of their names rang a bell, but I said sure anyway.

When my family I couldn't remember left, Ron walked in with the brunette, who had hugged me, and the black-haired boy I had slapped.

"Ginny, how are you? Can you remember anything?" The brunette asked.

"Hermione," the girl looked happy that I knew her name, and I felt bad. "Ron told me your name right before you came in," I explained. "I'm as fine as I can be for not having any memories, and no, I can't remember anything."

"Hello, Ginny." Harry said. I could see he was sporting a red hand print from when I smacked him.

"Sorry, you know, for slapping you." I said and he blushed.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione spent the next couple of hours reminiscing about our school days, but I couldn't remember any of it. At first it frustrated me, but then I zoned out.

"Hey, Hermione remember in third year when Professor McGonagall gave you the time-turner." Harry said.

Ron asked, "Is that how you got to all your classes?" Hermione nodded, "You time-traveled? That's awesome!"

Time-traveling?

"It was how we freed Sirius." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I got to watch 'Mione punch Malfoy twice," Harry said happily. "Whatever happened to the time-turner?"

"McGonagall gave it to Dumbledore for safe keeping."

They switched topics, again to something I knew nothing about, and I lost interest in their reminiscing.


	3. Blurred

A few days after I was checked into St. Mungo's, I discovered that there was going to be a memorial ceremony at Hogwarts for the people who lost their lives during the wars. The healers were hesitant about letting me attend, but in the end I was able to go. The memorial started with eulogies.

"As many of you know, I am Minerva McGonagall, head mistress of Hogwarts." A tall, strict looking lady stood at the front of the group. "Over the years, we lost many loved ones. All of them died fighting for something they believed in: friendship, family, freedom, and of course, love." She donned a nostalgic expression. McGonagall continued her speech by talking about the courage and sacrifice of the people involved in the war. Many of the people in the audience had tears in their eyes, including me. The elderly teacher concluded her speech with a line that stuck with me through out the entire ceremony, "Although we may not see them, they will always be with us in our memories and our hearts."

When she returned to her seat, a tall black man stood up and took McGonagall's place. The man's gold hoop earring caught my attention immediately, and I wondered what his name was and if I had ever known him. "I guess I should follow Minerva's lead, and introduce myself. I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt and amazingly enough, the Minister of Magic." Unfortunately, his name meant nothing to me.

About ten people later, a short blonde lady stood up. "My name is Elizabeth Creevy. Both of my children," she gave a small sob, and stopped talking.

"It's okay, mum." A teary-eyed boy from the audience called out.

"Thanks honey." Elizabeth tried to dry her eyes and start again, "My boys were at Hogwarts during the Final Battle. Collin, my eldest, was lost during the fight. He was in his sixth year, and wanted to be a photographer for the Daily Prophet. When Collin got his first Hogwarts' letter, he was scared about going, but his father talked him into giving it a try. I remember him writing to me about all of his classes, finally getting to meet Harry Potter," She smiled at Harry, "and his new friends." This time she looked at me. I knew her son? "Collin told me he had become friends with this first year girl in Gryffindor named Ginny. When he came home for Winter Break, he couldn't stop talking about her. His father teased him unmercifully about having a crush on her." Elizabeth smiled at the memory, "Later on in confidence, Collin told me that the girl was his reason for liking Hogwarts. She gave him courage." She gave me a small smile, and then turned away as a frown graced her face. "This last summer I begged him not to go to Hogwarts, or at least if he went to keep his head down. He told me, 'Mum, if there is a fight, I'm going to be part of it. I have to, they'll need help.' At first, I was upset and angry at him for saying he would put himself in danger, but truthfully, I couldn't have been more proud of him."

Towards the end of the memorial, Professor McGonagall took the stage and asked if anyone else would like to give a speech. She looked at Harry, and he stood up. His speech was beautiful from what I could tell, but I couldn't comprehend it. My thoughts were solely focused on Collin. We must have been good friends.

_"Ginny, what's wrong?" A boy in front of me asked._

_"Nothing, Collin." I said angrily._

_"You have been acting strange lately. You haven't been yourself," Collin said concerned._

_"Leave me alone," I replied and stomped away. I hurried quickly to the library and pulled out a black diary._

_I started writing:_

_'Tom, are you there?'_

_'What is it, darling?' A neat cursive appeared below my words._

_'Collin told me that I have been acting weird.' I wrote messily, 'I haven't been acting weird. A bit tired, I guess, but that's just because we have had a lot of homework the last couple of days.'_

_'Homework can be tiring,' was the reply._

_'I should probably stop writing to you, and work on my essay for potions. Professor Snape wants it 2 feet long and I only have six inches.' I looked at the clock; it read 1:34 P.M._

_'Don't you want to talk to me?' The book wrote suggestively. I really didn't want to do my homework._

_'Yes, I did.' Suddenly, I blacked out._

_I woke up in the third floor corridor, and next to me was Collin. He wasn't moving, 'Collin?' I shook him. Again, he didn't respond. 'Collin, answer me. Wake up!' I was starting to get worried. Why wasn't he waking up? Why are we on the third floor? I tried to think, but I could only remember writing to Tom. I heard ticking and found a clock on the wall: 12:56 A.M. Where did the last eleven hours go? 'Collin, wake up!' I screamed at my friend. He didn't move, and I noticed he was stiff. It was like he had been hit by a petrifying spell. I scrambled to my feet and realized my clothes were ripped. A voice, I recognized as Filch, was coming from further down the hallway. I grabbed Collin's arm and tried to move him, but I didn't have any strength. I slumped back to the floor. Filch's footsteps were now echoing through the corridor._

_'Who is there?' Filch called._

_'Oh, help! He won't wake up.' Maybe he can help, I thought._

_I heard hurried steps and Filch stood in front of me. He stared at Collin and me, 'I'll get the Headmaster.' He left quickly and when he returned, I hadn't moved from my spot on the floor._

_I heard a small gasp, 'Oh, my!' I looked up and saw Professor McGonagall._

'_He's petrified, Minerva.' Filch told McGonagall. 'She was here, when I found him,' he pointed to me._

_McGonagall finally seemed to notice I was sitting there, 'Come with me,' she commanded, 'Argus, go get Madame Pompfrey.' I shakily got to my feet, and followed her to Professor Dumbledore's office. 'Lemon drop,' she said to the gargoyle and it moved. 'Professor Dumbledore will be there in a minute. Go wait in his office.'_

_I walked up the steps and into the Headmaster's office. I dropped into an armchair, but I couldn't stay seated, so I began wandering around. The sorting hat was sitting on top of a bookshelf, 'Watch where you are going.' Startled, I jumped back and ran into a side table. The side table fell over and everything dumped out of its drawer. 'I told you, and now you have made a mess.' The hat informed me._

'_Oh, crap,' I grabbed the table and stood it up right. On the floor, there was a gold necklace lying on top of all the papers that had fallen out of the drawer. I picked it up and looked at it. The necklace had an hourglass in the center, and I watched captivated as little pieces of sand fell from the top part of the hourglass to the bottom._

'_It's a time-turner.' Dumbledore said from behind me._

'_I'm sorry, sir. I knocked over the table and it went flying out.'_

'_It's quiet all right.' He said a spell and all the papers went back into the drawer. Suddenly, I remembered why I was in his office, and I put the time-turner on top of the table._

'_Professor McGonagall told me to wait in here.' Dumbledore nodded._

'_Yes, we had to move Mr. Creevy to the infirmary.'_

'_Will he be okay, sir?' I asked worried._

'_He is petrified, but he will be all right.' I nodded numbly, taking in the information. 'Now, can you tell me what happened?'_

_I thought for a while, but I had no clue how we had ended up there. 'I don't know what happened. I just remember being in the library and then, waking up in the hallway.' I yawned and realized I was extremely exhausted._

'_Hmm, how unfortunate,' he said cryptically. 'It is late, and you must be tired. Good night,' Dumbledore said dismissing me._

_I ran to the Gryffindor common room. My book bag was sitting on top of the couch. 'I should tell Tom; He might know what happened?'_

_I pulled the diary out:_

'_Tom!'_

'_Yes?' The words appeared with a slight hiss._

_I told him everything that had happened excluding the time-turner. For some reason, I wanted to keep it to myself. 'I don't know what happened to Collin and me. I can't even remember what I did for the last twelve hours.'_

_Tom kept silent for several seconds, but then said, 'Didn't Collin and you have a fight earlier?' I shivered uncomfortably._

I jumped as I left the scene and zoned back into my surroundings. Harry was just finishing his eulogy. "Even though so many lives ended, so many lives began. Dumbledore once told me that there need to be more love in the world, and I would like to end this speech by asking the love of my life to marry me. Ginny," I looked up at him, and noticed everyone in the audience was watching me. "Will you marry me?"

I stared at him in shock and did the only thing I could think of at the time. I ran. My feet followed my previous trip I had taken through my memory, and I ended up in front of the gargoyle. "Lemon drop," I said breathlessly. The gargoyle moved out of the way.

The room was exactly as it had been in my flashback. "Watch where you are going," the hat said, and startled, I jumped back and ran into a side table. The side table fell over and everything dumped out of its drawer. "I told you so, and now you have made a mess." The hat informed me. I had a feeling of déjà vu, and I moved the side table. Below it was the time-turner.

"How better to regain my memories than to relive them," I said unexpectedly. I watched the grains of sand fall. "Wish me luck," I told the sorting hat. Carefully, I flipped the hourglass over and my surroundings blurred away.


	4. Trick Step

When my vision cleared, I was still in the Headmaster's office. Sighing, I realized that the time-turner hadn't worked. Oh, well. I figured I couldn't avoid Harry forever. I didn't have an answer for him, but maybe he would understand that I couldn't marry him. At least not yet, I needed to get my memory back first.

I wandered the hallways not taking in my surroundings. "What are you doing out of bed?" Surprised, I turned to face the person talking to me. The girl wasn't familiar, but for the last couple of days, no one had been familiar. She was about 5'7'' with black hair. I couldn't remember seen her at the memorial service.

"I was trying to get back to the memorial." I said tiredly.

"Memorial?" She said confused, "Whatever, I don't want to know what you've been doing." The girl looked examined my outfit, "what's your house?"

"Um, Gryffindor," I told her, remembering what I information I knew about myself.

"Well, get to the tower, now. It's after curfew."

"Uh, okay." I said confused. Tower? Curfew?

"Don't tell me you don't remember where the tower is," she said disbelievingly. I just stared at her. "Wow, you Gryffindors just keep getting stupider and stupider."

I felt insulted by her comment, and unintentionally, sent a jinx her way. I was startled when I saw bat shaped things fly out of her nose and start attacking her.

"Nice spell," another girl appeared out of nowhere, "Come on we better get out of here." The new girl had fair brown hair and light green eyes. She was taller than me by a couple of inches, about 5'4''. The girl motioned for me to follow her away from the scene I had just caused. We walked for about ten minutes and then she stopped in front of a portrait of an overweight lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" I jumped when the woman in the portrait spoke.

"Puffskein," the girl said politely.

"Correct," the portrait's frame swung open revealing a warm red room.

The girl jumped on the couch in front of the fire place, and I sat down slowly in a red leather armchair. "I overheard you telling Richardson that you were in Gryffindor." I nodded, "Hmm, you must be younger than me because I don't recognize you. Either way, that was some impressive magic back there."

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"No problem," She got up again and walked towards a staircase. "Well, I'm going to bed. G'night…um…what's your name?"

"Ginny."

"'Kay, night Ginny, by the way my name is Sam." She hopped up the stairs before I could respond.

I stared at the fire wondering how I missed the end of the memorial. Vague thoughts about St. Mungo's searching for me filled my brain, but I pushed that aside. I'd find someone tomorrow who could help. For now, I just want to sleep. I curled up in the arm chair and within seconds I was out like a light.

Early the next morning, Sam woke me up. "You slept here last night? Why didn't you go up to your dorm room?" I stood up and stretched. "Come on let's go get breakfast." My stomach grumbled in response. She laughed pulled me out the entrance to the Gryffindor tower.

"Sam, have you seen Harry?" I asked suddenly. I had to talk to him at some point.

"Harry?"

"Harry Potter," I elaborated.

"Oh, him," She all but swooned at his name. "Yeah, he left for breakfast earlier."

"Okay, I need to talk to him." Sam didn't seem to here me as she walked dreamily down the stairs.

I didn't pay attention as I was walking down one of the staircases and I tripped over a trick step. My only thought was: oh joy.

Blackness tried to override my consciousness, and I was tempted to let it. Closing my eyes, I waited for my body to stop falling and collide with the hard floor, but it didn't happen. I peeled my eyes open and stared directly into dark coal black eyes. "Uh," I shifted my eyes away from the person in front of me, "sorry, I tripped." I jumped out of the person's arms, blushing. "Thanks for catching me." I took this moment to look back up at my accidental pillow. The boy's features registered his shock at being knocked into. His face was familiar, and in astonishment, I remembered him. "Tom?"

Within seconds, his face gained composure and was a blank mask. "Would you be so kind as to not fall on top of me again?" His voice was cold.

"Sorry, it was an accident. I didn't mean to. It was a trick step and I hadn't been paying attention. I'm glad you caught me though. I could have been seriously hurt or even died. So, in a way, I owe you my life." I realized I was rambling, and I clamped my hand over my mouth.

He gave me a depreciating look and walked away. I called after him, "You are Tom, aren't you?" His walk didn't waver at my question and he didn't look back.

"Ginny? Oh my god, are you okay?" Sam asked concerned. "You didn't get a concussion, did you?

"I'm fine, and no, I didn't." I answered vaguely while I stared after the boy who haunted my mind. "His name is Tom?" I asked gesturing towards the boys retreating figure, but it came out as more of a statement.

"Him?" She asked confused. "Yeah, his name is Tom Riddle. He's a seventh year and Head Boy. Why did you ask?"

"He caught me." I told her.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "He caught you?" I nodded. "Never thought I'd see the day he actually touched someone." She seemed aware of my questioning look. "He's like a cold statue. He doesn't talk to many people, and never touches anyone. He's cold-blooded." Sam shivered subconsciously.

"You!" A new voice entered our conversation.

"Oh, no, it's Richardson." Sam said momentarily forgetting Tom. "She looks angry."

"You, there," Richardson said again as she pulled out her wand, "Headmaster Dippet wants to see you in his office. Now!"

I stared at her blankly, "Dippet?" I missed her response, but I felt Richardson shove me down a hallway. I knew where the headmaster's office was, so my feet took me there. My mind was miles away thinking about the dark haired and dark eyed boy who haunted my only memories.

"Can I help you?" I snapped out of my musings and saw a balding man.

"I was supposed to find Professor Dippet, sir." I heard my voice, but it sounded detached.

"You found me." He replied.

"Oh, Richardson sent me."

"Curious, come into my office. Four Founders," he told the gargoyle, and it moved out of the way. When we came into his office, he sat behind the large desk in the middle of the room. "Now, why were you sent to me instead of a teacher?" His tone suggested that he thought I was bothering him and not worth his time.

"I can answer that, Armando," in the doorway stood an auburn haired man with twinkling blue eyes.

"Oh, then, I will let you handle this situation Albus." He said dismissing both of us.

"Follow me, please." The auburn haired man said. When we left the office, he introduced himself, "I'm Professor Dumbledore."

"I'm Ginerva," it took me a couple of seconds to realize I didn't know my last name. Nobody had ever told me. "Some people call me Ginny."

Dumbledore eyes twinkled brightly, "I want your entire story, but wait until we get somewhere we won't be disturbed." We went into a classroom. "Please take a seat." He motioned towards the empty chair in front of his desk.

"Sir, I'm sorry I hit Richardson with a spell. I didn't mean to, and I don't even know what it was."

"That's perfectly all right," I gave him a weird look; "I wasn't referring to you attacking a student. While horrible, you could not help it."

"I couldn't?" I was lost.

"How about we start at the beginning, Ginerva, start with how you came to my time."

"Your time?"

"Yes, its 1945. I know you are not from this time because I felt a rip in the timeline. Then, you showed up. I apologize for not talking to you yesterday, but I was in an important meeting. Now, please, tell me why you are here instead of where you are supposed to be." The twinkle was still evident in his blue eyes.

"I lost my memory," my entire recollection of the events that lead me to where I was now spilled out of me. While I felt I talked for hours, I discovered my life story only took seven minutes to explain. The only thing I didn't tell Dumbledore about was my memory of Tom.

"What a tragic story and I wish I could be help, but your presence in this time has created an unbalance in my world. If you stay here much longer, my time will rip itself apart completely in order to solve the problem. Do you still have the time-turner?"

I reached for the chain that I hadn't taken off from around my neck. It held the time traveling device, but it wasn't there. "I must have lost it when I fell down the stairs this morning."

"That is not good," Dumbledore's voice was grave. After a short silence, he blinked and his cheery demeanor returned, "Well, it seems as though there is no way to return you to your own time at this current moment. Since you were a seventh year Gryffindor when you left, I believe reinstating you in classes this year would be a good idea. Were you going to take N.E.W.T.s Defense Against the Dark Arts as a seventh year?" I nodded not entirely understanding my current situation. Being told you were going to cause a world to split itself in half and not having any memories did that to me. "Gryffindors have a double block of Defense at this current time. The class is on the first floor. After Defense you will come to Transfiguration with me, and then have a break. I will talk to Headmaster Dippet about getting you situated." I wanted to ask about what I was going to do about hygiene, books, and money. Dumbledore seemed to understand, "we have an assistance fund that helps students pay for their school things. The Hogwarts house elves have found some clothing for you to wear since you are slightly conspicuous in your current attire." I glanced at my black skirt and shirt that I wore for the memorial. "Hogwarts also helps students get summer jobs, but hopefully, you won't be here for much longer. If you have any other questions or need to speak to someone, come find me. I would be glad to help. Now, you should get to class. Tell Professor Merrythought that you are transferring into her class."

I had another problem, "Professor?" He looked at me expectantly, "What about a last name? I don't remember mine."

"Hmm…Prince," he suggested. "I'm aware that you are Pureblood. A spell in Dippet has set up in his office informed me," Dumbledore explained. "The Prince family is pureblood, but its youngest family member graduated three years ago."

"What if someone knows the family?"

"Like most pureblood families, the Princes' shelter their children until they are old enough to attend school. No one will question your background." He gave me an encouraging smile. "Now off to class, Miss Prince." Dumbledore winked at me jokingly.


	5. Blue Instead of Green

I stared at the door in front of me; it was the classroom for Defense. Slowly, I knocked and walked into the room when a voice said 'Enter'.

"Hello, are you Professor Merrythought?" I asked the woman standing at the front of the class. I could feel the students staring at me, but I kept my gaze straightforward.

"Yes, and who are you?" Merrythought asked in annoyed voice.

"My name is Ginerva Prince," I recited. "I'm transferring into your class."

"Prince," she said contemplatively. Merrythought turned away from me, "find a seat." I took my first glance around the room and found an empty seat in the third row next to a boy with bright red hair. Without another look towards me, the professor continued on with her lecture.

"Hiya, my name's Lewis." The red-headed boy whispered.

"Ginerva, but I prefer Ginny." I replied thinking Ginerva didn't fit as well as Ginny.

"Are you in Gryffindor?" Lewis asked quietly. I nodded, "Me too!" He exclaimed glared at the both of us, "Sorry," Lewis muttered.

When Defense ended, Lewis offered to walk me to my next class. "There are secret passages all over Hogwarts," he told me excitedly.

"Ginny!" Sam called walking up to my new friend and me. "Did you get in trouble with the Headmaster?"

"Um…" I didn't think she would believe me if I said he just let me go without a punishment, "I got detention."

"You got detention on your first day?" Lewis asked staring at me in awe.

"Yeah, I kind of hexed Richardson."

"Way to go," an unknown voice said coming up behind me. "I've wanted to do that since fifth year."

"That's just because she said no when you asked her out." Lewis replied.

"Hi, Harry." Sam nearly fainted.

"Harry?" I questioned turning around. The boy named Harry looked exactly like the Harry I knew, well was _suppose_ to know. He stood at about 5ft10in, and his black hair stood up in all directions and I couldn't help, but notice that it was the exact opposite of Tom's. The main difference between the Harry that stood in front of me and the one I had left behind was their eye color. My new acquaintance's eyes were bright blue instead of green.

"That's my name: Harry Potter." He said with a cocky air. "And your name is?"

"Hi," Sam said again.

"Her name's Ginny, mate," Lewis said for me. "She's in Gryffindor."

"Hi," that seemed to be all Sam could say.

"Neato," He said happy to meet a new person. "Hello, Sami."

"Hi," Sam was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"We're here!" Lewis announced shuffling me into the Transfiguration.

Sam sat next to me at one of the two-seater desks. Lewis and Harry sat at the desk next to ours. Professor Dumbledore strode into the room and stopped to look at me. With laughing eyes, he said, "Ah, you must be the new student I heard about from Professor Merrythought. According to her, you're absolutely charming." I heard the two boys to my left snort at the thought of Merrythought thinking anyone was 'charming'. Dumbledore looked at them and raised an eyebrow. Lewis and Harry gave him innocent looks. He turned away the mischievous look still in his eyes. "Miss Prince, I look forward to teaching you."

"Awesome, I love Transfiguration." I replied startled that I actually really liked Transfiguration. I never knew that.

During the entire class, Sam stared off into space while we had a practical lesson. At first, her expression was extremely melancholy. Next, Sam's eyes furrowed in concentration and determination. With about five minutes left of class, I heard a small exclamation coming from the seat next to me. I looked at her, silently asking what had happened. "I'll tell you after class."

We had break after Transfiguration, so Sam dragged me to the library. We sat at a table next to the Restricted Section.

"Spill," was all I said.

"I fancy Harry," Sam said stating the obvious. "I have ever since I met him first year." Seven years? That's along time to hold onto a crush."I can't stand how all he's ever said to me is hello." I started to interrupt her to tell her that was all she ever said to him, but she interrupted me. "I know I'm not the most talkative person when he's around," I shrugged, "But, I've decided to give up on him. I'm tired of getting hurt every time he has a new girlfriend. I'm moving on" She said with great conviction. "I should, shouldn't I?"

"It's your decision."

She nodded, "Thanks for listening."

"You're welcome." I saw Tom leaving the Restricted Area. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure, I'll save you a seat at lunch."

I followed Tom out of the library, "Tom?" He didn't turn around, or even show a sign that he had heard me. "Tom!" I called jogging to catch up with him. I grabbed his shoulder. "Why didn't you stop?"

He looked down at me with lifeless eyes and said nothing.

_I pulled out the diary and opened it to a page in the middle. I had felt it call to me. The diary, and Tom, are my best friends. Tom and I are connected._

'_Ginny?' Tom's neat scrawl appeared on the page._

'_Yes, Tom.'_

_'I want to show you something." The words appeared alluringly._

_'Okay.'_

_'Follow me.'_

_The world around me span, faded and new scenery took its place. I was in a Hogwarts corridor that I recognized as being on the third floor. Ahead of me was the other dark-haired boy I dreamed about besides Harry, Tom. I ran to catch up as he turned a corner. He was standing outside the Trophy Room. Tom stopped and pinned his Head Boy badge to his cloak. He walked into the room._

_A first year boy was polishing a plaque inside._

_"Mr. Scott, your detention is over. I suggest next time you don't uses spells in the hallway." Tom told him diplomatically._

_"Yes, sir," The boy replied dutifully. "Um, sir, can I ask you a question?"_

_Tom looked slightly impatient, but nodded for the first year to continue._

_"What did you do to get the Special Services to Hogwarts award?" He asked pointing to a gold shield._

_"I saved the school." Tom said shortly._

_"From what?" The boy asked curiously._

_"Nothing," He replied. "It's almost curfew. You should head back to your dorm."_

_I walked over to the shelf the boy had been pointing at and stared at the award. The shield escaped my view as the real world tumbled back in front of me._

_'Tom,' I wrote questioningly._

_'Yes, Ginny?' The diary replied._

_'What did you save the school from?'_

_'A monster that murdered a girl during my fifth year,' the words appeared highlighting the word murdered._

_I shuttered, 'That was extremely brave of you.'_

_'I did what needed to be done.'_

_'That's why…'_

"You're my best friend," I said aloud to the boy in front of me as I pulled out of the memory.

His eyes flickered darkly for a second and then he walked away.


End file.
